User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Empyrean Juno-Seto
Empyrean Juno-Seto Skill 'Omniscient Effulgence (50% boost to max HP, Rec, damage taken boosts BB gauge, probable resistance against 1 KO attack & negates Def ignore effect) 'Burst Heliacal Rising (15 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & gradually restores HP for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 15 BC) Brave Burst Juno's Risorgimento (20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, gradually restores HP for 3 turns, probability of raising allies from KO & greatly boosts max HP; Cost: 29 BC, DC: 20 BC) Brave Burst Rapturous Metanoia (24 combo massive Light attack on all foes, fully restores HP for 3 turns, high probability of raising allies from KO & activates Light barrier; Cost: 35 BC, DC: 24 BC) 'Skill'Amaranthine Bastion (Adds Light barrier effect to BB/SBB for 3 turns & greatly boosts Rec relative to amount of depleted HP) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units and above) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units and above) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness *SP Enhancements (only for Omni units) Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for units of different evolution rankings. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary The second unit of the limited time units and also the third Global Exclusive unit to get an Omni Evolution. It’s too bad these units will likely not hit the summon gates again until much later if there’s enough demand. Quite an interesting yet sad story. It seems like Juno-Seto and Ensa-Taya used to be one with each other. Somehow, Juno-Seto has some sort of connection with Zeruiah. Seeing how seasonal limited time units are a thing, maybe there is some sort of correlation between future seasonal units? Who knows? Only time can tell. Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Completely top-notch. A 50% boost to HP and Rec is one of the highest stat boosts in the game. Even better, these parameters can be boosted even further thanks to the SP option that Juno-Seto has available to boost HP and Rec by 60% instead of 50%. There’s also the amazing 4-7 BC damage recovery. This is the highest BB gauge boost ever seen on Leader Skill and Juno-Seto takes the cake for this one. It’s even as powerful as what’s seen on units like Bestie, Reud, Kulyuk (SP enabled), Laberd, etc. Even better, the BB/SBB buffs can stack with this. Knowing that most BB and SBB take an average of around 20-25 BC to fill, BB gauges will already fill around or at least half of the gauge with the stacked buffs. Utilizing double Juno-Seto further stacks this, but is sometimes unnecessary. The 20% probable resistance to KO is also an amazing clutch. Originated from Limera, Juno-Seto serves as one of the best Colosseum units to use as defense because of how clutch this effect can be. 20% chance for enduring a KO is quite high and utilizing this will grant your team a huge advantage and a huge Revive saver. The ignore-Def damage null is also quite useful as well. While it’s not too prevalent in the game, it’s extremely handy when utilizing it. There are enemies, like Trial 003 Maxwell and Trial 006 Afla Dilith, that carry ignore-Def buffs, which can deem fatal to units since there aren’t any Def buffs that can help back them up. Juno-Seto’s Leader Skill helps to remedy this problem and can serve as a lifesaver for these situations. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Juno-Seto's BB utilizes a 350% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 380% that most Omni units use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to the high modifier and Atk stat. Juno-Seto carries the most important buff in the entire game: Mitigation. Known as Alim’s biggest mistake, Juno-Seto provides the bulk and survivability of the squad. Even better, Juno-Seto can utilize 2-turn mitigation by unlocking the SP option to get around BB gauge wipes from enemies. Seeing how Ares Down debuffs are becoming more and more common as new content is being released, it makes it necessary to carry 2-turn mitigation to reduce the stress in getting the BB gauge back up on the very next turn. Juno-Seto also provides a sweet HoT buff, which is one of the best in the game, even close to Selena’s BB/SBB and Juno-Seto’s own SBB. This can best counter DoT debuffs that could cripple your squad otherwise. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Juno-Seto's SBB utilizes the average 580% damage modifier that most Omni units use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to the high modifier and Atk stat. This is practically taking Juno-Seto’s BB and adding more things to it. Thankfully, the HoT buff is now the best in the game on SBB, tied with Selena’s BB/SBB. If you thought Juno-Seto and Limera’s Leader Skills were broken with their KO resistances, wait until you activate Juno-Seto’s SBB an average of 8-9 times. Units will probably revive by then and you’ll be happy that you saved a ton of Revives because of that. This is literally one of the most clutch effects to utilize, just like how it’s explained on her Leader Skill. Juno-Seto also offers the highest HP buff on BB/SBB, making her very efficient to use in terms of boosting unit survivability. A 25% is close to a Leader Skill HP parameter boost and it’s nothing to scoff at. With it being easy to activate with just a swipe of a finger, units will have a much easier time surviving with the high amount of HP they will have. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Juno-Seto's UBB utilizes the average 1500% damage modifier that most Omni units to use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to the high modifier. Juno-Seto defines the means of temporary invincibility with this UBB. Units carry a full-heal HoT buff and an amazing 80% chance of reviving dead units. Both of these come in incredibly clutch, especially with the 80% chance of reviving. With enough UBB utility, Juno-Seto can easily spam this UBB and save a bunch of revives that way. The Light barrier is also very useful as well, especially with it having 25000 HP. This barrier buff cannot be buff-wiped, making it one of the greatest buffs to tank through ultimate attacks. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 To further reduce damage, Juno-Seto offers the barrier buff on her BB/SBB, which is amazing considering this barrier buff cannot be buff-wiped (as explained in the UBB section). Juno-Seto also gets a Rec buff based on the amount of HP lost, which nets better heals for herself with her HoT buff. Arena Score: 10/10 Juno-Seto has a 45 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use. Type 2 AI is not too shabby considering its high proc rate of BB/SBB. Juno-Seto offers the most BS Leader Skill utilities ever in Colosseum. The most notable effect is the KO resistance. Angel Idols and KO resistance is incredibly popular in Colosseum. Utilizing a 20% chance on top of other probabilities that lie within KO resistance effects utilized by Quartz, Isterio, and Ravenna will make them near unstoppable, unless situations are really dire. Not to mention, the BB damage recovery buff is incredibly insane. When Ophelia takes one hit, her BB gauge fills to full already. She also serves as a counter against Mifune when taking advantage of Juno-Seto’s Leader Skill KO resistance effect. There are also spheres you can equip on units to easily achieve a full BB gauge after being hit once. The only downside to Juno-Seto is the lack of damage utility. There aren’t any Atk or damage utility boosts that Juno-Seto has to support the squad’s damage. Stats Score: 10/10 Very Rec intensive. Also showing high potential in all other stats. In terms of typing, my type preference for Juno-Seto is... Anima > Guardian > Breaker > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10. Capable of utilizing 2-turn mitigation (like Magress and Krantz), Juno-Seto becomes one of the best mitigators in the game. It makes it even more so with one of her SP options which reduces BC cost by 25%, making Juno-Seto one of the most efficient mitigators in the game, much like Elimo and Krantz. Coupling these two aspects, Juno-Seto sets herself out there to easily accomplish the hardest content there is in the game. Juno-Seto also outclasses Selena in that both of their HoT buffs are very much the same and Juno-Seto carries buffs that make her highly squad efficient thanks to her immense utility. SP Enhancements Score: 10/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Empyrean Juno-Seto There’s no doubting the wonderful SP options that Juno-Seto carries. This goes as far as making Juno-Seto one of the most efficient mitigators in the game, more so with 2-turn mitigation available. Juno-Seto also sets the record of holding the best HC/BC drop rate buffs in the game at 40%. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Heresy Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Impiety Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Sacred Crystal *Vestige Alpha & Summoner Key *Vestige Alpha & Elder Hat *Vestige Omega & Summoner Key *Vestige Omega & Elder Hat Conclusion Total Score: 9.8/10 Geez, they really did sell Juno-Seto out. Do you have Juno-Seto? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Juno-Seto! Were you able to obtain her during her summon gate? What SP options did you choose for Juno-Seto? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Lightning Menace Silas *Fabled Emperor Kulyuk *Virtuous Champion Krantz *Absolute Zero Vern Category:Blog posts